Last Call
by Tijuana Pirate
Summary: A YuffieReno song-fic. (set to Closing Time by Semisonic) Reno is out late at a bar when it closes. After a string of bad luck, Reno comes face to face with the last person he wants to see... Yuffie


Band: Semi-sonic  
  
Song: Closing Time  
  
Notes: Well, this could be cute. It's going to be my first Reno/Yuffie fic. I know that some ppl are against that fic style but I think that, if they are done right, then they can work out very well. Of course, the question is whether or not I will do it well. Wish me luck. Okay, basically, the story is about Reno, drinking at a bar when it's closing.  
  
Last Call  
  
"Hey, look bud, I'm closing up so you gotta get your ass outta here." Reno didn't even bothering looking up at the barkeep. For a moment he considered killing the man.  
  
*Closing time - open all the doors and let you out into the world.*  
  
Nah, maybe it wasn't worth it; too much effort. Still, he hated doing what people told him. He swirled the liquor in the bottom of his glass a little.  
  
"Fuck, did you hear me man?"  
"Yeah, I heard you." Reno said. Well, slurred. He flipped the barkeep a 5 gil piece.  
"Gimme five minutes." The barkeep caught the coin and headed off toward the counter. The guy was big, hairy, and mean tempered. The perfect looking guy for this piss hole, Reno thought bleakly.  
  
*Closing time - turn all of the lights on over every boy and every girl.*  
  
Reno swirled the drink again and took another sip. The place might be a shit hole but the drinks weren't half bad.  
Suddenly, the room was flooded with a blinding light.  
"Fuck!" Reno swore loudly. "What the Hell d'you do that for?" He said, glaring at the barkeep who had just flipped the breaker, illuminating the previously dark bar.  
"I gotta clean up now man. And you gotta leave."  
"Fuck. I said gimme five minutes."  
"You had em. Now get the fuck out." Reno lumbered up to his feet, more than a little unsteadily, and muttered under his breath about pissy barkeeps and honest, paying customers.  
  
*Closing time - one last call for alcohol, so finish your whiskey or beer.*  
  
He wobbled over towards the exit with his drink still in hand. There, he took one last dramatic swing of it before throwing the glass against the wall. The breaking glass made a very satisfying sound. Reno grinned at the barkeep and tossed him some more gil.  
"Figure I'll be leaving now." He tried to pull off a dramatic bow but he stumbled mid-way.  
  
*Closing time - you don't have to go home but you can't stay here.*  
  
Reno walked out onto the street and glared at the surroundings. There weren't that many people: just some bums, a couple of winos, and a few whores that just wouldn't quit. Midgar's finest, Reno thought sarcastically. Man, some things would never change, he thought, somewhat bitterly. Before Meteor, Midgar had been a cesspool. After Meteor, during the Rebuilding, most of it had been turned into upscale, enviro-friendly raise-your-kids-and-have-a-picnic neighbourhoods but there was still that same grit if you knew where to look. Yeah, some things never change. Here lay the shit of society and Reno was rolling in it.  
  
*I know who I want to take me home.*  
  
Reno headed down the street, wandering aimlessly. He didn't really care where he went, not tonight. He had just wanted to go somewhere. A bar had seemed as good a place as any. Well, better considering some of the delightful numbing effects of alcohol. Unfortunately, that barkeep had kicked him out and he didn't have anywhere to be. Well. . . that wasn't exactly true.  
  
*Closing time - time for you to go back to the places you will be from.*  
  
It wasn't that he didn't have anywhere to go home to exactly: he did. Well, sort of. Maybe. He had met up with Yuffie during the Rebuilding. One thing had led to another and well. . . suddenly he found himself having an apartment with her. Well, it was technically his apartment. . . at least it had started out on his but he had missed a few payments and she had covered those so maybe they were *sharing* it but. . . Man, listen to him! It was his fucking apartment and he could fucking go there if he fucking wanted to! Right?  
  
*Closing time - this room won't be open 'til your brothers or you sisters come.*  
  
Right? Well. . . maybe not. He and Yuffie had had another big fight tonight. He couldn't really remember what it had been about. . . some stupid little thing, likely. One thing had led to another though, the way it always does, and he had just left. He had wandered until he had found that bar. The truth was, Yuffie hated him drinking and, as much as he hated to admit it, he didn't want her mad at him anymore. Maybe he could just walk it off. There was a good three hours 'til daylight.  
  
*So gather up your jackets, and move it to the exits - I hope you have found a friend.*  
  
Reno walked on. Mulling over his problems with Yuffie, he never noticed the men lazing about on the street. One of them noticed Reno and motioned to his companions. Six of them headed towards him. That was enough to get Reno's attention. He eyed them up and down, taking them in; they had 'street gang' written all over them. He reached to his back pocket to grab his EMR only to realize then that he had left it back at the apartment and by then they were already on him.  
"Ah fuck." Reno muttered.  
  
*Closing time - every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end.*  
  
Reno blinked wearily. Everything hurt. One of the thugs looked back over his shoulder, waving Reno's wallet at him.  
"Thanks man." He trotted away to join the rest of his friends. Reno groaned softly and tried to move. Fire spread up across him and he thought better of it. He did the inventory: a few broken ribs, various cuts and bruises, and, last but not least, one eye swollen shut completely. Yay. Reno groaned again and lay back against the wall, closing his eyes. This really was not his night.  
  
*Yeah, I know who I want to take me home.*  
  
He heard some footsteps coming towards him but he didn't bother opening his eyes. The footsteps stopped, somewhere in front of him. Fuck. Some guy was gawking at him. Why couldn't people just leave him alone tonight?  
"Wadda wa-" Reno cut himself off when he opened his eyes and realized who it was looking at him.  
  
*Closing time - time for you to go back to the places you will be from . . .*  
  
Yuffie dropped down to her knees in front of him.  
"God Reno! What the Hell have you gotten yourself into? Look at you!" God, please not another tirade. Maybe he'd pass out before she really got going.  
"Yuffie look. . ." He tried to sit up but couldn't, cringed and lowered himself down.  
"Damn it Reno!" Yuffie swore. "I was worried sick about you so I came looking. How did I *know* that something like this was going to happen?"  
"Yuffie. . . can we not do this now?"  
"Where else do you want me to do it Reno? I don't think I can take this anymore! You leave in the middle of the night, I have to idea where you go. . ." She seemed to notice something suddenly. "And you get drunk! Damn it Reno! God damn it!"  
She stalked off a few paces and turned her back on him, struggling with something. Reno cringed, not just from his injuries.  
"Reno. . . I don't want to do this anymore."  
  
*I know who I want to take me home.*  
  
Reno closed his eyes and sighed. So it came to this. This is how it would all end. One stupid fight, one bad night, and it's all over. Maybe he should just end it right now. She was a bitchy little thing, bossy, possessive. . . she was. . . she was. . . Yuffie. Grunting, Reno pushed himself off the ground and limped towards her. He didn't really understand why, but he didn't want this to end.  
  
*Take me home. . .*  
  
Reno put his hand on her shoulder.  
"Yuffie. . . I'm sorry." She turned around and looked at him. He was shocked to see tears in her eyes.  
"Reno. . . maybe sorry isn't good enough this time, you know?"  
"Damn Yuffie, what do you want from me?"  
His words had a little too much bite and her reply was acidic.  
"To know where you are Reno! To be able to go to sleep knowing you're okay! To know that I mean as much to you as. . ." She trailed off. Reno bent forward suddenly and kissed her softly. When they broke apart, she looked up at him, smiling ever so slightly.  
"Not quite good enough Reno. I wanna hear the words."  
Reno laughed a little.  
"Yuffie, you mean more to me than anything else in the world."  
She laughed a little.  
"Right back at you, Turkey. Now, let's go home and get you cleaned up. You look like shit, you know." Laughing, she let Reno lean on her shoulder as they made their way home.  
  
*Closing time - every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end . . . *  
  
As they walked, Reno made himself promise that he'd try harder. He really didn't want to fight with her anymore. He honestly didn't know what it was about her that made him actually want to try but he knew that he would. For the first time in his life, he had found something that he really wanted to hold on to and Reno never gave up anything without a fight. 


End file.
